


Adjustment

by KachiDaze772



Series: The Ultimate Duo : Spinel & Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachiDaze772/pseuds/KachiDaze772
Summary: If you see this, you obviously took time to read this or you skipped lol. But bottom line is, thx you for reading and I will continue the series. And sorry if chapter is a bit short, i promise to make the other chapters longer.





	Adjustment

10 years before  
“H-hey dad, how’s it been so far?” Steven asked his dad, who was at the hospital for quite some time now.  
“Heh...not bad actually, being an old man…isn’t that bad knowing my son is saving the Earth and heck, even the Galaxy.” Greg responded as he was and still is proud of his son “Glad to hear that old timer, but you wanted to tell me something?” Asked Steven as he was nervous to hear whatever news he was about to receive  
“The gems and I talked it over...and I...we think it’s best that you become a full on gem so you can live on forever and defend the universe or even the galaxy” Greg told his son not knowing what to expect  
As a long silence occured between them, Steven finally responded to his father.  
“I...I don’t know what to say….” Steven truly didn’t have any words, he knew it’ll be awesome that he would get to live on forever but he’ll have to witness his friends come and go, both gem and humans. But then again, he doesn’t know how many gems want him dead because of his mother.  
“S-sure dad, I’ll do it ...just for you” Steven stated as he was a bit nervous picking that as his response  
Present Time  
It’s been a decade since Steven became an official gem and till this day, he’s still adjusting to his new body.  
“Yo! Steven hurry it up, we have our next mission bro!” Amethyst shouted  
“Yeah, yeah on my way!” Steven shouted back at the purple rough gem  
“Wow...the Crystal Gems has been stronger than ever, especially since we gained new members over the years such as Lapis, Peridot, and Spinel and old ones return such as Bismuth.” Steven thought as he was looking back at the improving progress he and the Crystal Gems made over the years  
“So what’s the mission?” Steven asked away since he was excited and curious  
“We’re heading out to the kindergarten since there has been signs of unnatural things there...well then again, everything we deal with is unnatural afterall.” Pearl responded while laughing under her breath  
“We’re also heading out at night” Garnet stated in her calm and chill voice  
“Hold on, why? Are the weird and spooky stuff happening at night time? Amethyst questioned Garnet  
“No, I just don’t want Steven’s friend, the frybo one, to follow us around since he could get in the way and his camera annoys me” Garnet answered  
“Woo hoo hoo, well anyways, I think I’ll out on this one” say Bismuth  
“Huh? Why?” Steven Asked Bismuth since she is one of the muscles of the group  
“I just want to finish forging some weapons I made because you never know, a life threatening enemy might show up” Bismuth answered  
“Well in the meantime, I guess we relax until it's time” Garnet stated  
12;30 am  
“”UGH! When you meant were going at night time, I didn’t think you meant at this time, Garnet” Amethyst stated while being annoyed at Garnet  
“Amethyst, as much as you like sleeping, we’re gems” Garnet responded back  
“Therefore, we don’t technically need sleeping” Pearl added on  
“I like sleeping though, but whatevs” Amethyst mumbled  
Minutes later, the crystal gems arrived in the kindergarten along with Spinel, who practically convinced Steven into convincing the gems to bring her with them. But upon arriving there, nothing freaky or weird has occurred ...yet  
“Garnet, you sure it’s a good idea to bring Spinel??” Pearl whispered to Garnet  
“...Not sure but we should have some faith in her, Pearl and she does have unique abilities that can come in helpful” Garnet whispered back”  
“Hm..alright but her stretchy limbs just gives me the creepy feelings” Pearl shivered  
“HMM...HMM….well there’s nothing happening or going on, so I think it’s good to call it a day? Good? Good” Amethyst said as she tried to walk away but only to get grabbed by Garnet  
“Then let’s split up into groups and search around for anything suspicious” Garnet responded back  
“Wait a minute, wait a minute, did you just say split up?! Like the dumb decision people make in those scary movies!?” Amethyst shouted  
“.....................................................................................................yes”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this, you obviously took time to read this or you skipped lol. But bottom line is, thx you for reading and I will continue the series. And sorry if chapter is a bit short, i promise to make the other chapters longer.


End file.
